A Crime to the Heart
by Diana-May
Summary: Annalisa always knew she was special. A strange boy and a realization can only uncover it. But there's more to her being special... everyone who's special has someone after them. BBRAE OC/OC
1. Prologue

**Well hello all you happy people. (: This is the first chapter, a prologue, to my newest story, "A Crime to the Heart". I hope you all enjoy and please please PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Except for Annalisa. :D **

A woman smiled down at her new child. "She is perfect, Douglass," she whispered to the man next to her. He wrapped his strong arms around her slim form and leaned is chin against her unnatural brunette head of hair. "But she must never know where she came from," the woman said with seriousness in her tone. Her blue eyes wandered and studied the girl's calm face.

"My dear," Douglass whispered, "No need to be worried. You know our intention is great and it will happen one day and we will end up satisfied." The woman nodded and smiled mischievously. A sound broke her concentration and she sat up straight on the couch. Looking down at the pale child, she leaned down to look at her. Douglass noticed her tension and asked, "What's wrong-,"

The woman snapped, "Don't use my name." Douglass stared at her with intense, brown eyes, taken aback by her outburst. She continued to look down at her new baby, avoiding eye contact. "I know you were about to. I don't go by that name anymore, Doug. It's Renee, remember?"

"I apologize, Renee," Douglass hissed, forcing out his polite words. Suddenly, a lamp exploded and the baby began to wail. Douglass held tightly onto Renee. "What's going on!" He exclaimed.

Renee shouted over the baby's wails, "She's crying! Her powers are making her do this! We have to make sure she can control herself without letting her know that she has these powers!"

"And how do you propose we do so!" Douglass bellowed back as the commotion began to die down.

Renee explained, "If the tests are true. If she has more of her father than her mother in her, then these powers will be minimal. She will only have slight disturbances like this. This was just a big one because she's a baby. Her father's powers will take over and cause her mother's powers to be weaker and less active."

"I see," Douglass nodded. A moment went by and Renee stared down at the baby, gently stroking her tuffs of violet hair. Douglass stood and muttered, "Well. We must be heading off to bed, don't you think?" Renee nodded and didn't move. "Renee?"

She whispered, "Just leave me be with her for a moment." Douglass turned and entered the prairie house, shutting the wooden door behind him. Renee glared at the child. "You are one lucky little girl, Annalisa McGormick. You're lucky that we have you and not some other crazed lunatics. They would kill you in a moment's notice. But, I'll have you know, we have special plan for you." Renee then hugged the child to her and stood, leaving the porch and entering the little farmhouse.


	2. Chapter 1

**WHOOOO CHAPPIE 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Ko'iri and Annalisa (so far)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

The afternoon wind blew through Annalisa's long, violet hair. A small smile graced her porcelain features and she let her emerald eyes examine the horizon along the grassy fields. She hadn't a clue why she always felt the need to look out to the city, but for a reason unknown, it called her. Annalisa breathed in the beautiful autumn air and exhaled calmly. Her left ear twitched unintentionally. Annalisa stood straighter and listened for the sound she heard. A low rustling then echoed into her sensitive ears and she turned her head left, the direction in which the sound was resonating from.

She swiftly ran in the direction of the sound and paused in the middle of the grassy field. She could just see her house from where she was, white and beige in the strong sunlight. The rustling sounded once more. Ducking down, Annalisa crawled through the crunchy leaves on the ground, the smell of deceased chlorophyll wafting into her nostrils. Holding herself close to the ground, Annalisa stopped just in front of a pile of leaves. The rustling was complemented by small movement in the pile. Smirking, Annalisa backed up, then lunged hungrily into the pile.

Whatever she heard struggled underneath her. It kicked and fought for freedom. Annalisa pinned it down with her arms and suddenly without warning, a hand grabbed her wrist. Shocked, Annalisa jumped up and gasped, seeing the hand that wrapped tightly around her right wrist. It was connected to a lean, but strong arm clad in a black suit with metal armor. Annalisa raised an eyebrow and watched as the hand grew limp and fell into the pile of leaves. Bending down, Annalisa delicately pushed away the leaves and came face to face with an unconscious teenage boy, around her age. His black hair glimmered with red highlights in the sun and his tan skin was almost orange in the light. In his unconscious state, he groaned and his head fell to the side.

"Dad..." Annalisa whined, trying to get the words out of her mouth. She stood up and looked over at her house. "Dad!" She bellowed. She noticed a figure walking around the front lawn and she waved her arms in the air. "Dad! Come here!" The figure stopped and turned to her, beginning to jog over. Annalisa bent down and placed a pale hand on the tan skin and felt around for a pulse on his neck. A small pulse beat under her thumb and Annalisa exhaled.

Footsteps came up behind her and her father's smooth, masculine voice asked, "What's wrong, Anna?"

"He's unconscious," Annalisa explained. "We need to get him back to the house and quick." Her father nodded and bent down, lifting the teenager in his arms. The two began to walk towards the house, the afternoon sun beating down on their backs. Once they reached the porch, Annalisa pushed the door open and held it while her father trudged through, the curious boy tossed over his left shoulder.

Annalisa led him to the guest room and Douglass gently placed the boy on the bed. "I'll be right back with some water and a blanket," Douglass muttered before leaving the room. Annalisa's green eyes followed him to the door. Once he was gone, she turned back to the boy and raised an eyebrow. What was with his strange clothes? He was clad in a black, long sleeved shirt with a purple stripe going down the center. Metal armor wrapped around his lower arms and his black, latex pants were held up with a black and yellow utility belt. The pants also had a yellow, red and green stripe one on top of the other, near the bottom. His combat boots had a metal around the toe of the shoe. Overall, he looked extremely uncanny.

"I'm back," Douglass said. He placed the cup of water on the wooden night-table and stared down at the boy, arms crossed. "Where did he come from?"

Annalisa shrugged. "I don't know. He was in the fields and I-," she stopped herself, desperately searching for a white lie.

"And you...?" Her father probed, raising an eyebrow at her.

She fibbed, "I found him unconscious."

"Alright then," her father smirked. He began towards the door. "You just watch him until he wakes up, okay?"

Annalisa's eyes flashed back to the boy, then to her father, regret forming on her face. She asked in a slight whine, "But, dad..."

"No buts," Douglass replied in a strong, yet understanding voice. He sighed and Annalisa pouted, crossing her arms. He put up his hands and explained, "You found him, so you get to babysit him." Annalisa scoffed and watched as her father walked out of the room and heard his footsteps tapping on the wooden floor. Letting her arms fall to her sides, Annalisa turned her body towards the boy.

Leaning down and taking in his handsome features, she mused out loud, "Who are you?" His bangs were hiding his eyes, causing him to look twice as mysterious. Annalisa reached out, preparing to brush away the hair in his face. She gently moved the hair away and peered at the shut eyes. Annalisa looked towards the door, wondering if her dad was really gone. Realizing he was, Annalisa turned back, only to be met by two green eyes. Annalisa gasped and jumped up, standing straight. She looked into the eyes and felt herself freeze. Not only were the eyes a far more piercing emerald than her eyes, but what should have been white in his eyes, was also green.

"Where am I?" The boy asked, sitting up. "Who are you?" He stared directly at Annalisa.

Annalisa, still slightly shocked, muttered, "I should be asking you that." The two teenagers stared at each other curiously. The boy then raised an eyebrow and Annalisa looked behind her, wondering what he was staring at so intently. Turning back, she asked, "What?"

"Nothing," He replied, still staring at her.

Annalisa frowned and hissed, "I'll ask one more time. Who are you and why were you in my field?"

"My name is Ko'iri Grayson, son of Richard and Koriand'r Grayson. I'm a Teen Titan," Ko'iri replied. "I fight evil and protect Jump City." Annalisa just looked at him blankly, obviously not understanding what he was saying. Ko'iri furrowed his brows. "Do you know who the Titans are?"

Annalisa shook her head and shrugged. "Never heard of them in my life."

"Have you been living under a rock?" Ko'iri asked, beginning to get off of the bed.

Frowning, Annalisa retaliated, "I'm asking the questions here! Why were you in my field?"

"I got lost while practicing flying," Ko'iri replied, stretching his back. A few cracks followed his stretch and Ko'iri sighed contently.

Crossing her arms and narrowing her green eyes, Annalisa scoffed, "Flying? I'm sure."

"You don't believe me?" Ko'iri asked, a small smile appearing on his face. He chuckled and rolled his eyes, "Clearly you don't know anything about superheroes." Annalisa sneered back at him and he shrugged. Suddenly, Annalisa watched as Ko'iri began to rise from the wooden floor of the bedroom. Eyes widening, Annalisa lost her ability to speak. Lowering himself to the ground, Ko'iri smiled smugly.

Annalisa's jaw dropped. "Y-you really are a... a superhero! You're a superhero!" She backed up suddenly and furrowed her eyebrows. "This doesn't make sense. There's no such thing as superheroes."

"Well, I'm living proof," the boy shrugged. Raising an eyebrow, he neared Annalisa. Their green eyes met and he muttered, "You look really familiar..."

Crossing her arms and staring back at Ko'iri, she asked, "Oh?"

"Yeah, you have my Aunt Raven's physique and her looks, but my Uncle Garfield's smile," Ko'iri muttered, more to himself than Annalisa. Annalisa continued to look at him strangely. Ko'iri asked, "You don't know them?" Shaking her head, Annalisa watched as he took out a strange device. He pressed a couple of buttons and soon was connected to someone, like a phone call.

Before he could say anything, yelling could be heard on the other end. A strong voice demanded, "Ko'iri Grayson! What are you doing outside of Jump?"

"Where are you, my sweet bumgorf?" A sweet, female voice asked. "We are worried and your father is not doing well."

Ko'iri rolled his eyes and said, "Don't worry, mom. I'm fine. I just got a little lost. Seriously, chill."

"Please do not become a clorbag valblernek, Ko'iri," His mother said.

His father's voice boomed, "If you're not back in the tower in fifteen minutes, you are grounded! And that is an order, mister." The sound of storming off could be heard and a sigh from the small communicating device. Dumfounded, Annalisa watched the scene play out.

"Why does dad have to be such a zorrgnarg?" Ko'iri asked. Annalisa giggled at the words, but remained slightly in shock. Running a hand through her silky violet hair, she turned around to face the other direction. As the conversation behind her continued, Annalisa attempted to understand what was happening. A strange boy is in her parent's farmland, she brings him home and he is a superhero... who claims that she looks familiar and then calls his parents on a circular cell phone. Deeming herself crazy, Annalisa turned around to ask Ko'iri who he was speaking to.

Ko'iri asked, "Can you just look at her, mom?"

"Fine," the voice hissed. Annalisa stared into the communicator at a beautiful, alien like woman. She gasped and her eyes began to tear. Annalisa stared up at Ko'iri and then back at the woman. "Ko'iri. Bring her over," she whispered through her tears.

Annalisa raised an eyebrow at Ko'iri once he hung up. "Go over where?"

"Titans Tower.

* * *

><p><strong>WHOO. review! thankssss<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**HEY! I forgot to mention, as a reviewer did ask, how you pronounce Ko'iri. It's pretty simple, just Koh and Iri (eeree, emphasizing the r, like a small roll you would to in Spanish) :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

The front door opened gently, footsteps making their way through the house. Renee McGormick trudged in the door, lugging heavy groceries along with her. "Doug?" She called. Shutting the door with her foot, Renee asked, "Are you here, dear?"

"Coming, Renee," Douglass called from the kitchen. Walking out, he took a few plastic bags from his wife and the two made their way into the kitchen. As they put away the groceries in their respected places, Douglass queried, "How was work today?"

Renee smiled and put eggs into the refrigerator. Grabbing the milk, she explained, "I found a piece of a mysterious looking rock. I don't know what it is yet, but I will."

"I don't understand how you waste time all day at that job and still make money," Douglass chuckled. Renee rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, glaring at Douglass. "What?" He asked, pausing from his work.

Renee frowned, "I hate it when you say that I waste my time. What do you do all day, Doug?"

Doug held his head high and hissed, "Now don't go using that tone with me, Renee. We've been living together for some time and you should know that, even though times have changed, that I still have control over you."

Renee's face fell and she placed a few more things into the refrigerator, the cold air giving her goose-bumps. Renee muttered, "Well, a least I'm doing something resourceful rather than hunting down a man for twenty years."

"What was that?" Douglass asked, feigning kindness as he closed the cupboards above the stove. Renee shrugged and pushed her straight, brown hair out of her face. Noticing discoloration near her scalp, Douglass mentioned, "You should get your hair re-dyed. I see the old you coming back."

Rolling her eyes, Renee scoffed, "As you wish, my liege." The sound of a fork falling caused Renee to tense up. She shut the refrigerator door and turned to her husband. Douglass's eyes narrowed and he walked over, grasping Renee's throat, pinning her to the refrigerator. Renee struggled and muffled her screams. Gasping for air, Renee pulled helplessly at the strong hand holding her down.

"Use that tone again and you'll be out of here in a moment's notice," He hissed at her fearful face. Renee's blue eyes widened at his tone and she whimpered. "It's enough that I must pretend to love you in general. But once you use that tone," Douglass spat, "It makes it ten times harder to control myself." His hand tightened and Renee choked desperately. His hand fell in one swift movement and he moved towards the hallway.

Renee doubled over, gasping for air and choked out, "You are a horrible fake husband." She watched as Douglass paused, his back tensing.

"Emphasis on the _fake_, my dear," He muttered, evil dripping off of his every word. Once he left the room, Renee stood up straighter, holding on to the counter. Her wide eyes peered out the window, sadly at the city. Even though seventeen years ago, she agreed to Douglass's plan, Renee regretted doing so. Annalisa didn't deserve to be lied to for her whole life, and then used.

Sighing, Renee whispered, "Why did I ever leave?"

"Mom?" A sweet voice asked. Renee turned around, seeing her daughter standing at the door. Guilt formed in her stomach and Renee walked over, hugging Annalisa to her. "Mom, what's wrong?" Annalisa asked, embracing her mother back.

Renee smiled sadly and whispered, "Your dad and I got into a little argument. It's okay, though, dear."

"Okay," Annalisa said before Renee let her go. Annalisa played with her hands and Renee sensed nervousness.

Raising an eyebrow, Renee asked, "Anna, what's wrong, honey?"

"Um," Annalisa looked up, "Can I go over my friend's house?" Renee smiled, wondering why ever not. "In Jump City?"

Renee smiled, "Where in Jump?"

"Titans Tower…" Annalisa mumbled hopefully. Renee froze. Titans Tower… She couldn't know about… could she? This could be it. This could be the one thing that saves both her and Annalisa.

Nodding, Renee said, "Of course. When will you be going?"

"Now," Annalisa whispered. "But… um… I'm staying there for a few weeks. Is that okay?" Renee nodded. She had a feeling that this could be good. A smile formed on Annalisa's face. "Really?" She asked disbelievingly. "For real?" Grinning, Annalisa hugged her mother. "Mom! Thank you so much!" Smiling, Renee peered out to the hallway in case Douglass should walk by.

Renee pushed her daughter off gently and said, "You should go now, though, right? More fun and games for you two."

"Yeah," Annalisa nodded. The two smiled at each other and hugged. "I love you, Mommy." Renee frowned. If only Annalisa knew.

She forced a small, "Love you, too." Annalisa ran up the stairs, talking to someone. Renee felt a rush of sadness through her body. Looking out to the city, she sighed once more.

"Okay," Annalisa smiled. "My mom said okay."

Ko'iri, who held a bag of Annalisa's smiled. "Great," he replied. "I really didn't think you would be able to come." Annalisa shrugged.

"I still don't fully understand or believe any of this," She admitted with a frown. "But if you say that something's up and you are a superhero, then I trust you." Pausing, she added quickly, "To an extent, at least." Annalisa watched as Ko'iri rose from the ground, putting out his hand expectantly. "What?" Annalisa asked.

Laughing, Ko'iri asked, his green eyes glowing, "You didn't think we were going to walk, did you?" Annalisa raised an eyebrow. He reached his hand out, emphasizing for Annalisa to take it. He pouted playfully, "You said you trusted me, didn't you?"

"Oh God," Annalisa exhaled. Giving in, she gently placed her hand on is. Ko'iri grinned, jumping out the window and dragging Annalisa long with him. Gasping, Annalisa screamed, "Whoa!" Shutting her eyes tightly, she waited for the impact. When none came, she opened them once more and her jaw dropped. Stomach flipping, she looked around, seeing the fields of grass and wheat beneath her moving at flying speed. The wind wacked her hair in thousands of directions, and ate through the strands of hair around her face. Looking up at Ko'iri's flying form, she yelled up to him, her voice muffled by the whistling wind, "Aren't you tired from carrying me with one hand!"

Ko'iri looked down and smiled for a moment. Looking back up, he answered, "Nope! I have super strength, so you're light as a feather to me!" Ko'iri grinned and laughed, "Relax! Just enjoy the view, Anna!" Shutting her eyes, Annalisa felt the wind kissing her cheeks. The feeling of Ko'iri's hand around her wrist gave her shivers down her spine. His rough skin, although aged with fighting and training, had softness to it. Sighing, Annalisa smiled. For once, she felt as if she were going the right direction, towards her goals and towards all of her answers.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! PLEASE! 3 Thank you! <strong>


End file.
